Irresistible Mistakes
Irresistible Mistakes is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You have a one-night stand with a man you barely know and end up falling in love with him. It is available for download on iTunes and Google Play. Overview '' '' You wake up in a hotel room and quickly learn that you were drunk the previous night and slept with an unknown man. You're not one for one-night stands, but you can't forget the pleasure you experienced. Introduction and Relationship Chart Irresistible_Mistakes_-_Info.jpg Irresistible_Mistakes_Info_2.jpg Irresistible Mistakes - Relationships Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Shunichiro Tachibana Toshiaki Kijima Toma Kiriya Taku Hayama Go Okubo Natsume Asaoka Yukihisa Maki Keita Miura Coming Soon... Rei Kamiki Coming Soon... Jun Araki Coming Soon... Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka *Yukihisa Maki *'Keita Miura' *'Rei Kamiki' - His PoV= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka *Yukihisa Maki *'Keita Miura' *'Rei Kamiki' - Like Never Before= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka *'Yukihisa Maki' - Sweet Surrender= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka *'Yukihisa Maki' - Completion Bonus= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka *'Yukihisa Maki' }} |-| Season 2= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka - Evening Embrace His PoV= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka - The Morning After= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka - Completion Bonus= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *Toma Kiriya *Taku Hayama *Go Okubo *Natsume Asaoka }} |-| Season 3= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *'Toma Kiriya' *'Taku Hayama' *'Go Okubo' *'Natsume Asaoka' - Between Reason and Affection His PoV= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *'Toma Kiriya' *'Taku Hayama' *'Go Okubo' *'Natsume Asaoka' - Binding Hearts= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *'Toma Kiriya' *'Taku Hayama' - Completion Bonus= } *Shunichiro Tachibana *Toshiaki Kijima *'Toma Kiriya' *'Taku Hayama' }} |-|Sub Stories= } *The Way He Loves a Woman *The Heat of His Love: Shunichiro *The Heat of His Love: Toshiaki *The Heat of His Love: Toma *The Heat of His Love: Taku *The Heat of His Love: Go *The Heat of His Love: Natsume *Memories Together: Shunichiro *Switched♥Lovers!? -Toshiaki- *To Another Irresistible Year *Be My Valentine: Shunichiro *Be My Valentine: Toshiaki *Be My Valentine: Toma *Be My Valentine: Taku *Be My Valentine: Go *Be My Valentine -His PoV-: Shunichiro *Be My Valentine -His PoV-:Toshiaki *Be My Valentine -His PoV-:Toma *Be My Valentine -His PoV-: Taku *Be My Valentine -His PoV-: Go *Crazy for You More Coming Soon.. - Seasonal= } Coming Soon.. }} Trivia *This game is rated over 17 in the English version due to sexual content in the story. *This is the first game where a brief profile of the guys appear during the prologue. **This is also the first game where the MC has a sexual encounter in the prologue. *Irresistible Mistakes, Scandal in the Spotlight, True Love Sweet Lies, and My Last First Kiss have CGs where the MC is drawn with eyes in English Versions. Although, the Japanese version CGs of this game is also drawn with eyes as well. *Despite being one of the newer games, this opening is not voiced. *There are two endings: The Provocative Ending and The Heartfelt Ending. *There was a survey for "The Fans' Top Choice for a One Night Stand" and... **Shunichiro Tachibana came in first. **Taku Hayama came in second. **Toma Kiriya came in third. Category:Irresistible Mistakes Category:Games Category:Slice of Life Category:Shunichiro Tachibana Category:Toshiaki Kijima Category:Toma Kiriya Category:Taku Hayama Category:Go Okubo Category:Natsume Asaoka Category:Yukihisa Maki